


A Set Pace

by nerdflower



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Jackabelmont, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sex, like really graphic sex, threesome fic, ye be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdflower/pseuds/nerdflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty smut of a night in the life of Elmont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Set Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This looks to be the first Jackabelmont fic, no pressure or anything.

Elmont’s pace was both brisk and efficient as he walked through the castle. It was the pace that suited him best, as he was a man of duty. A brisk and efficient pace was perfect for the head of the royal guard, so no one thought it was at all strange that he was moving so fast through the castle. He always moved fast, efficient, dedicated to whatever task was at hand and if his current destination added excitement into the mix, well no one was the wiser. 

As he neared the king and queen’s chamber he waved the two guards away from the door of his destination.

“Stand down, I will take care of it from here.” Elmont ordered at their unsure expressions. 

“But sir, we are meant to guard for the rest of the-“

“I said stand down.” Elmont interrupted. 

“Yes sir,” replied the older of the two. 

Elmont watched as they began to walk away and waited until they were a safe distance down the hall before knocking on the grandiose chamber doors.

Jack was the one to open one of the doors and peak out.

“Yes? Oh! Elmont! It’s you. Finally, we called for you ages ago.” Jack said, as he made room for Elmont to enter the room and closed the door behind them.

“Yes, I had some work to finish up before I could head over.” Elmont replied as he crowded Jack up against the door he had just locked. He took Jack’s head between his hands and leaned into him. When their lips were a hare’s breathe away Elmont whispered “Hello darling,” and kissed Jack quick and soft. 

Jack smiled sweetly as Elmont pulled away. 

“Jack was it Elmont? Is he here?” Isabelle said, as she entered the entryway to their massive bedchambers. She looked at them a second before walking towards them. 

Elmont disengaged himself from Jack and turned towards the woman he had been in love with for a very long time, the woman he never thought he could have, the woman who was now wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for his second kiss of the night. 

“And hello to you too,” he spoke softly, as she pulled away slowly.

“We missed you,” Jack said, as he threw one arm over Elmont’s left shoulder and rested his chin on the right.

“And I missed you my loves. I would have come sooner, but work called me away until just now,” he said as he put a hand on each of their faces, reassuring them and himself with the touch.

“Well you’re here now, wont you join us?” Isabelle asked as she took the hand caressing her cheek and used it to pull both Elmont and Jack, who had now taken Elmont’s other hand, towards their bedchamber, and the bed that it held. 

“I would love nothing more,” Elmont replied with a satisfied smirk.

Isabelle approached the bed backwards and fell back onto it once the back of her legs touched the mattress. She pulled Elmont down on top of her and as he happily fell into her arms, he braced himself with an arm on either side of her head. As they began to kiss he felt Jack begin to unfasten his armor. 

Elmont broke the kiss with Isabelle as Jack tugged him up and indicated for him to finish freeing himself of his armor. Once he finished releasing himself his confining outfit he turned back to the bed in time to see that Isabelle had sat in order to free Jack of his shirt. Once the shirt was out of the way the couple kissed lazily, with Jack kneeling between Isabelle’s legs.

Elmont stripped himself of his own undershirt so that all he was left in was his breaches. He stood behind Jack and gently urged him to move forward onto the bed, until he was stretched on top Isabelle, who had moved with Jack to lye further up on the bed. 

Elmont moved to where he could kneel between Jack’s legs and still have access to his back. He took a moment to appreciate the site below him. Jack was on his knees and elbows, kissing Isabelle in a hot, openmouthed manner. His legs were open enough for Elmont to fit between them, as Jack’s knees pushed Isabelle’s legs apart, wide. Isabelle’s nightdress had rucked up to where it only covered the very tops of her thighs and her hands threaded themselves through Jack’s hair, just opening herself up to him, to both of them. 

They had done this enough that they were no longer shy about being so exposed and open to each other, but the beautiful sight of his two lovers before him, disheveled and hungry with passion, still took Elmont’s breath away.

Elmont bent over Jack and began to place kisses on the back of Jack’s neck. As he sucked a determined mark into Jack’s skin, just where his neck met his shoulder, Jack moaned and broke his kiss with Isabelle. Elmont’s hand had moved to grasping and rubbing Jack’s hip while sucking marks into his skin. 

Elmont could feel his lovers as they became more impatient, grinding against each other for some relief. When Elmont bit the knob of Jack’s spine at the top of his neck, Jack turned around suddenly and began kissing Elmont.

Jack was now kneeling facing Elmont as they kissed. Isabelle had disappeared to the other side of the room. Elmont began rubbing Jack through his trousers, feeling how tight they had gotten and how uncomfortable the tightness in his own had become. He began unlacing Jack’s as he felt Isabelle’s return by the heat of her body behind his bare back. She deposited something on the bed- the oil they used for these occasions, and brought her hands around Elmont’s front to unfasten his trousers as well. 

Jack pulled away and grabbed the oil. He looked at Elmont.

“Can I?” Jack asked 

“Of course your Majesty,” Elmont replied smartly, amused smile on his face. 

“I love it when you talk dirty Elmont,” Isabelle said as she moved in front of him, while Jack moved behind. He then noticed that Isabelle had returned to bed after having shucked all of her clothes. He appreciated the beauty in front of him as he felt his trousers being pulled down his legs, from behind. 

Elmont decided to take a moment to appreciate the lovely perfect beauty of Isabelle’s breasts. He took one in hand and began to massage it, while he kissed his way from her neck to the perfect globe parallel to the one in his hand. 

As he paid attention to Isabelle’s breasts, he felt a finger slick with oil slide into him, preparing his entrance. As Jack worked him, Elmont pushed Isabelle back and kept kissing her lovely skin, making his way down her body, until he reached his destination. 

As he began kissing her where she was wet and hot and sweet, Elmont felt Jack add another finger in his continuing preparation. He moved his fingers around inside Elmont, searching for something. 

As Elmont penetrated Isabelle with his tongue, Jack found what he was looking for, causing Elmont to moan into Isabelle as pleasure erupted behind his eyes. 

The moan sent delicious vibrations through Isabelle, who grabbed Elmont’s head and held his face where it was, moaning her own pleasure. 

Elmont continued to work at her, slipping a finger in and moving his tongue to flick her clit. Jack slipped another finger inside him as well, moving over the spot that sent pleasure running through Elmont’s body every now and then.

Jack withdrew his fingers as Elmont inserted another finger inside Isabelle. Elmont searched for Isabelle’s own source of pleasure. As he crooked his fingers on the right spot, causing Isabelle to gasp, Jack’s slick length slipped slowly inside. Elmont momentarily stopped moving his fingers, continuing to lick Isabelle’s bundle of nerves as Jack slid in, adjusting to the heavy length that was now inside him. Once Jack bottomed out Elmont continued fingering, licking, and sucking Isabelle’s way to pleasure. 

Elmont kept moving his fingers as Jack thrust inside of him. Isabelle tensed below him at another crook of his fingers and came with a low loud moan. She panted as Elmont gave a few final licks, while she rode out her orgasm, and withdrew. Isabelle panted for a minute but then adjusted herself so she could reach down and grasped Elmont’s untouched length. 

She began moving her hand up and down his shaft, while Jack began to thrust into Elmont’s tight heat harder and faster. Isabelle stopped momentarily to drizzle some oil on to her hand before returning to her task of rubbing Elmont’s flushed erection.

Isabelle’s hand was on his hardness and Jack’s head was grazing over Elmont’s prostate with every thrust in and out caused Elmont to loose it. He groaned loudly as he came. 

“Am I dead?” Elmont gasped out as Jack continued to thrust into him. Isabelle and Jack let out short laughs.

“Not just yet,” Jack’s hips and breath stuttered as he spoke those words as he came roughly and pulled out.

They all collapsed together, on their large royal bed, panting, giggling, and exchanging words and oaths of love as they settled in for the night. 

As they drifted off to sleep Elmont remembers how they ended up here, so ridiculously happy. The lingering glances, the small moments that gave him hope, that convinced Elmont to initiate this thing that they’re doing. Elmont wasn’t sure what he would do if he couldn’t have this, if he couldn’t have both of them. All he knew was how incredibly happy he was, holding the two things he never thought he could have close to him.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about this.

 

\-----

 

No one in the castle talked about it, if they noticed the King and Queen and the Head of the Royal Guard, huddled together or whispering or laughing. Those who suspected anything just cast a blind eye to the three’s interactions; to the loving way that Jack would sling an arm over Elmont’s shoulder and pull him close. Or the way the Queen would hold both of the men’s hands when she thought no one was looking. Or the loving expression held in the eyes of all three whenever they were near one another. The workers of the castle just took notice that their caring Queen and King were quite happy, and that was enough for them.


End file.
